The present invention relates to firearms, and specifically to bipods for use with a light-weight machine gun. A machine gun is not a shoulder-fired weapon like a rifle. It may be fired from the hip but is best fired when supported at the muzzle end by a bipod or other structure. Machine guns are heavy, they become quite hot when fired, and the forces associated with rapid firing makes it difficult to maintain accurate targeting unless the muzzle end is properly supported.
A bipod has been a staple accessory for many military firearms since the beginning of firearm development. The bipod generally cradles the barrel of a firearm and has two legs that can be planted on the ground. The bipod provides stability and support for the weapon when fired, especially when fired in long bursts.
To be effective, a machine gun must be highly mobile and rapidly deployable. The light-weight machine gun with its bipod must be capable of being removed from one position, carried in a variety of transportation vehicles (e.g. personnel carriers, airplanes, open trucks, etc) to another position, and set up quickly, and the attached bipod should not interfere with that redeployment. A bipod must also meet other common military objectives such as low weight, ease of use, simple construction, low cost, and high durability.
The twentieth century advent of the light-weight machine gun and the mechanized military has led to a refinement in the state of the art of bipods. Far from just a simple inverted V, current bipods are more complicated devices that include telescoping legs, swivel mounts, and folding structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,224, issued to Curtis, teaches a pair of L-shaped channels that telescope and fold from a deployed position to a stowed position. This bipod only allows for one direction of leg travel and each leg must be folded individually. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,620, issued to Harris, teaches a pair of telescoping tubular legs that are individually folded and adjusted. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,103, issued to Keng, a swivel mount is incorporated into a bipod that allows a gunner to aim the weapon while keeping the bipod stationary. Keng also teaches a pair of telescoping tubular legs that are frictionally locked.
The prior art of firearm bipods, while extensive, is not without shortcomings. Many of the designs have many parts. One significant drawback to the prior art is that the bipod legs must be deployed separately, i.e. the legs must be unfolded one at a time rather than with a single motion. This means the user must either make two separate motions, or must set the gun down and unfold the legs with both hands. The releasing mechanisms that allow the legs to telescope and fold, such as the one disclosed by Curtis, are often overly complex, unreliable, or create a device that is somewhat unwieldy when transported in a small vehicle. Many of the designs, such as the one employing tubular legs with frictional locks as disclosed by Keng, are not suitable for military applications because they are not suitable for combat; dirt or damage to the legs can interfere with the telescoping.
The bipod disclosed in related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,627, issued to Kaempe, while a significant improvement over the prior art, also suffers in the rugged environment of use. Certain parts loosen or break, such as the e-clip, or become clogged with dirt or sand making the deployment of the legs of the bipod difficult. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved bipod that will be more robust, and easier and quicker to use than prior art bipods.